


I See You in the Smoke

by NotoriousSpacePirate



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Incest, NSFW Art
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoriousSpacePirate/pseuds/NotoriousSpacePirate
Summary: ……反正就是母子做爱呗有啥好说的
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn
Kudos: 7





	I See You in the Smoke




End file.
